


Art for In the Isle of Shadow

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Relationships: none in the art
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Art for In the Isle of Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameraleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameraleigh/gifts).



My final offering is a pinch hit for ameraleigh's apolcalyptic adventure story, _In the Isle of Shadow_.  
Click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107370/chapters/60826447) or on the banner to read the story!  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107370/chapters/60826447)  


For my first piece I went with a good old fashioned adventure comic feel, so I hope that comes across.  
It's a scene from early in the story but might still be considered a little spoilery.

  
This one is done with watercolour and brush pen in my Etchr sketchbook (cold press, 100% cotton 230 gsm paper). I used Daniel Smith sodalite and lunar black mixed with ultramarine blue to get the grainy, smokey effects in the sky.

My second scene is near the end, so again could be considered spoilery, but I wanted to have one illustration with the three main characters in it.  
  
I finished this one and was quite pleased with how it turned out, but there was something bugging me about the look and feel of it (and it wasn't just Misha's strangely craggy face). After a few minutes I suddenly realised what it was - it reminds me of cassiopeia7's style! I think it's partly the colouring but also the lines. So funny!

I used watercolour and fineliners on 300gsm Saunders Waterford 100% cotton paper (cold pressed) in (another!) new sketchbook. It's an off white, creamy coloured paper that felt lovely to paint on. I have lightened the scan up a bit to tone the cream down a little.


End file.
